basilicadisanpietrofandomcom-20200213-history
Notes
^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-size_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-size_0-1 ''b] Claims made that the Basilica of Our Lady of Peace of Yamoussoukro in Côte d'Ivoire is larger appear to be spurious, as the measurements include a rectorate, a villa and probably the forecourt. Its dome, based on that of St. Peter's, is lower but carries a taller cross, and thus claims to be the tallest domed church. #'^' James Lees-Milne describes St Peter's Basilica as "a church with a unique position in the Christian world" inLees-Milne 1967, p. 12. #'^' Banister Fletcher, the renowned architectural historian calls it "...The greatest of all churches of Christendom" inFletcher 1996, p. 719. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-9 ''j] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-10 k''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-11 ''l] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-12 m''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-13 ''n] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-14 o''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-cathency_3-15 ''p] Baumgarten 1913 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-BF_4-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-BF_4-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-BF_4-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-BF_4-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-BF_4-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-BF_4-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-BF_4-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-BF_4-7 ''h] Fletcher 1975 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Pinto_5-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Pinto_5-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Pinto_5-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Pinto_5-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Pinto_5-4 e''] Pio V. Pinto, pp. 48–59 #^' "St. Peter's Square – Statue of St. Paul". Saintpetersbasilica.org. Retrieved 22 December 2010. #'^' Georgina Masson, ''The Companion Guide to Rome, (2003), pp. 615–6 #'^' Helen F. North, quoted in Secrets of Rome, Robert Kahn, (1999) pp. 79–80 #'^' Ralph Waldo Emerson, 7 April 1833 #'^' Benedict XVI’s theological act of renouncing the title of "Patriarch of the West" had as consequence that Roman Catholic patriarchal basilicas are today officially known as Papal basilicas. #'^' "St. Peter's Basilica — Interior of the Basilica". Internet Portal of the Vatican City State. p. 2. Retrieved 2 January 2009. #'^' "CATHOLIC ENCYCLOPEDIA: St. Peter, Prince of the Apostles". New Advent. 1 February 1911. Retrieved 28 March 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-8 ''i] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-9 j''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-10 ''k] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-11 l''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-12 ''m] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-13 n''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-14 ''o] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-15 p''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-16 ''q] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-17 r''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-18 ''s] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-19 t''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-20 ''u] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-21 v''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-22 ''w] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-23 x''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-24 ''y] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-25 z''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-JL-M_13-26 ''aa] Lees-Milne 1967 #'^' Frank J. Korn, Hidden Rome Paulist Press (2002) #'^' Hijmans, Steven. "University of Alberta Express News". In search of St. Peter's Tomb. Retrieved 25 December 2006. #'^' Cunningham, Lawrence (2010). Cultures and Values. USA: Clark Baxter. pp. 671. #'^' Dietz, Helen (2005), "The Eschatological Dimension of Church Architecture", Sacred Architecture Journal 10 #'^' Boorsch, Suzanne (Winter 1982–1983), "The Building of the Vatican: The Papacy and Architecture", The Metropolitan Museum of Art Bulletin 40 (3): 4–8 #'^' Quarrying of stone for the Colosseum had, in turn, been paid for with treasure looted at the Siege of Jerusalemand destruction of the temple by the emperorVespasian's general (and the future emperor) Titus in 70 AD., Claridge, Amanda (1998). Rome: An Oxford Archaeological Guide (First ed.). Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1998. pp. 276–282. ISBN 0-19-288003-9. #'^' Julius II's tomb was left incomplete and was eventually erected in the Church of St Peter ad Vincola. #'^' "Johann Tetzel", Encyclopaedia Britannica, 2007: "Tetzel's experiences as a preacher of indulgences, especially between 1503 and 1510, led to his appointment as general commissioner by Albrecht, archbishop of Mainz, who, deeply in debt to pay for a large accumulation of benefices, had to contribute a considerable sum toward the rebuilding of St. Peter's Basilica in Rome. Albrecht obtained permission from Pope Leo X to conduct the sale of a special plenary indulgence (i.e., remission of the temporal punishment of sin), half of the proceeds of which Albrecht was to claim to pay the fees of his benefices. In effect, Tetzel became a salesman whose product was to cause a scandal in Germany that evolved into the greatest crisis (the Reformation) in the history of the Western church." #'^' Hillerbrand, Hans J. "Martin Luther: Indulgences and salvation," Encyclopaedia Britannica, 2007. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Hartt_23-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Hartt_23-1 ''b] Hartt 2006 #'^' Bramante's plan, Gardner, Kleiner & Mamiya 2005, p. 458 #'^' Raphael's plan, Fletcher 1996, p. 722 #'^' Peruzzi's plan, Fletcher 1996, p. 722 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Fletcher_1996_p.3D722_27-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Fletcher_1996_p.3D722_27-1 ''b] Sangallo's plan, Fletcher 1996, p. 722 #'^' Goldscheider 1996 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Gardner_29-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Gardner_29-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Gardner_29-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Gardner_29-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Gardner_29-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Gardner_29-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Gardner_29-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Gardner_29-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Gardner_29-8 i''] Gardner, Kleiner & Mamiya 2005 #^' Michelangelo's plan, Gardner, Kleiner & Mamiya 2005, p. 458 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Mignacca_31-0 '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Mignacca_31-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-Mignacca_31-2 ''c] Eneide Mignacca, Michelangelo and the architecture of St. Peter's Basilica, lecture, Sydney University, (1982) #'^' This claim has recently been made for Yamoussoukro Basilica, the dome of which, modelled on St. Peter's, is lower but has a taller cross #'^' The dome of Florence Cathedral is depicted in a fresco at Santa Maria Novella that pre-dates its building by about 100 years. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-bbc_sketch_34-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Peter%27s_Basilica#cite_ref-bbc_sketch_34-1 ''b] "Michelangelo 'last sketch' found". BBC News. 7 December 2007. Retrieved 8 December 2007. #'^' BBC, Rare Michelangelo sketch for sale, Friday, 14 October 2005, accessed: 9 February 2008 #'^' Another view of the façade statues. From left to right: ① Thaddeus, ② Matthew, ③ Philip, ④ Thomas, ⑤ James the Elder, ⑥John the Baptist (technically a ‘precursor’ and not an apostle); ⑦ Christ (centre, the only one with a halo); ⑧ Andrew, ⑨John the Apostle, ⑩ James the Younger, ⑪ Bartholomew, ⑫Simon and ⑬ Matthias. ("Unofficial archietcture site". SaintPetersBasilica.org. Retrieved June 2011.) #'^' The word "stupendous" is used by a number of writers trying to adequately describe the enormity of the interior. These include James Lees-Milne and Banister Fletcher. #'^' Kilby, Peter. "St Peter's Basilica (Basilica di San Pietro)". Retrieved 2011-07-27. #'^' "St. Peter's, the Obelisk". Saintpetersbasilica.org. Retrieved 22 December 2010. #'^' [http://www.saintpetersbasilica.org/Docs/seminarians4.htm St Peter's Basilica, The Seminarian GuidesNorth American College, Rome]. Retrieved 29-07-2009. #'^' The statue was damaged in 1972 by Lazlo Toft, a Hungarian-Australian, who considered that the veneration shown to the statue was idolatrous. The damage was repaired and the statue subsequently placed behind glass. #'^' Source: the respective biographical entries on Essay of a General List of Cardinals by Salvador Miranda with corrections provided by Werner Maleczek, Papst und Kardinalskolleg von 1191 bis 1216, Wien 1984 for the period before 1190 until 1254 #'^' “Since Nicholas V twenty-seven popes over a span of 178 years had imagined this day. They had already spent 46 800 052 ducats (...) And still the building was not done. The basic construction was complete, but the last genius (Bernini) to put his signature on the Basilica was just beginning his work.” in Scotti 2007, p. 241.